Winter and Spring in Harmony
by WinterCrystal1009
Summary: It's obvious that Bunny and Jack are rivals. But after getting to know one another, isn't it possible for them to accept the other? This is a set of one shots about Jackrabbit or Brotherly Bunny and Jack (I love both). Any prompts are allowed as long as they pertain some good relationship between Bunny and Jack! (Credit for cover goes to original artist)
1. Wingfic AU

**I know, pretty late for Jackrabbit week. Ah welp, I'm still doing the challenge and writing everything in here. This is going to be an unedited fanfiction, but I am very picky on grammar, so there aren't many mistakes. If you all like my writing style then plz check out my fanfic, Restoring Balance, because that is where I put all my effort into. The prompt!**

 **Day 1- Wingfic AU: The gang realizes Jack has wings.**

* * *

"Why can't the bloke just make it to the meetin's on time?" E. Aster Bunnymund grumbled as he dashed through the tunnels, on his way to a special winter spirit's home.

Once Bunny reached the terrain, he hopped out of the ground and hollered, "Frostbite! Where are ya?!"

After no response, Bunny set out to find that rascal. There wasn't really any proper place to start, so Bunny began to look through the trees nearest to the pond bank. Not finding him, the Pookan brushed aside vegetation, looked through tree holes, and even ducked under a rock formation that contained the sparse belongings of the nomadic. No luck.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ya know ya can't hide from meh!" Still no sign of Jack Frost.

"Alright, I warned ya. Just know that I ain't kiddin' around, Frostbite." The pooka took a big whiff of air, trying to find Jack's scent. It took him a while until he latched onto the winter spirit's smell.

A mixture of pine needles, snow and a tang of metallic blood. Wait, _blood_?

Bunny's eyes widened comically as he followed the scent. Along the way, another smell barreled into him, burnt flesh. Was Frostbite okay?

Finally, the trail ended. Bunny wished it hadn't.

Tangled in the branches of a tree was indeed Jack Frost. A Jack covered with horrendous wounds. His once blue hoodie was soaked in ruby blood, revealing some nasty bruises through open tears. Hands were branded with burned tissue and gashes on his arms and legs appeared to be cauterized in torturous methods. Hair was muddled with a mix of dirt and blood, creating a murky brown. The shocking part were the wings nestled within the tree.

White, translucent, angelic wings bent in odd shapes that were attached to Jack's back.

"Snowflake, what happened ta ya?" Bunny approached slowly to the beaten Jack.

Jack tiredly blinked open his eyes. "Summer spirits." He started coughing up a bit of blood mixed with lots of saliva, the fluid oozing out of his mouth and falling onto the hoodie.

"We gotta get cha ta tha pole!" Bunny proclaimed, already trying to strategize a way to free Jack with little harm.

With an action in mind, Bunny searched through his canister for something. An eureka expression was on his face when he fished out a piece of chocolate.

"Eat this mate," Bunny said as he propped the candy into Jack's mouth. Jack complied, albeit chewing slowly, confusion etching his features. That was when Jack started feeling a whole lot less pain.

Jack croaked, little bits of chocolate in his mouth, "What… was that?"

"A special Pookan sedative mixed with a bit a chocolate." Bunny smirked. "Works like a charm."

Jack smiled back, fading into a slight groan when Bunny's paws gently lifted him up.

Bunny's face immediately fell. "Sorray Snowflake, this is gonna hurt a tad."

Jack howled in pain as Bunny tried to slide Jack's wings through the branches. Aster grimaced, ears twitching. He aided Jack into chewing two more pieces of that chocolate, efficiently dimming the suffering.

Finally managing to slip the wings out, Bunny cradled the poor immortal teen in one arm and summoned a tunnel leading to the North Pole.

Aster somehow kept Jack balanced as he bounded quickly and steadily through the tunnels. After all, he didn't want Jack Frost, hellborne trickster, to feel anymore pain.

Which was why Bunny didn't complain as he bounded through cold snow to the Pole. Once arriving, Bunny slammed open the Globe Room door, receiving multiple reactions from the trio inside.

Tooth immediately flew to them, worryingly reaching out for Jack. Sandy shaped hundreds of question marks and exclamation points above his head as he too wanted to see Jack. Bunny merely squeezed Jack closer to him. North came back with two yetis who held out their arms to carry Jack. Bunny wouldn't allow it.

"It's alright, I'm carryin' him to tha med room," Bunny stated fiercely.

The others shrugged and led them down to the bottom of the workshop where the medical clinic was located. Yetis that were cleaning the white, fluffed beds and stainless steel medical equipment cleared out when the group came. A bed was set up promptly for Jack. This was the moment Bunny allowed Jack out of his embrace. Only for Jack to lay down on his side so that his wings were left undisturbed.

Bunny explained, "He ain't asleep yet. I had no clue if the sleep inducing chocolate would knock 'im out permanently."

Sandy nodded, sending a small trail of dreamsand to their youngest. A dolphin formed.

"Jack has wings?" North questioned, finally noticing the flimsy appendages.

"That ain't tha problem right now," Bunny barked, "What are we gonna do about his injuries?"

North glanced at the Pooka. "Who said you stay when I patch up Jack?"

"Yer tellin' me tha Tooth, Sandy and I are gonna stay outside as ya treat him?" Bunny asked incredulously.

North nodded. "Yes, shoo."

Tooth and Sandy were ready to leave; however Bunny was staying put.

"C'mon Bunny, you can explain to us what you know," Tooth persuaded.

Bunny crossed his arms as he sat on the cushioned guest chair. "He only said tha some summar spirits did this."

"Well," Tooth faltered, "Why not we all go plan on what we're going to do?"

"Fine, Sheila." Bunny grudgingly walked out of the room with Tooth and Sandy.

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

Once North gave the A.O.K to visit Jack, it was no surprise that Bunny was the first to get in the room. Tooth lightly gasped at what she saw.

In the middle of the white, now red, bed was the winter spirit nearly veiled with blood splotched, white bandages. His wings were also wrapped, more loosely than the other bindings and in far less areas. Still, there was a large amount covered.

Aster slowly approached the bed and saw that Jack was actually awake.

"How ya feelin', Snowflake?" Bunny asked, resting a paw on Jack's unbandaged shoulder.

"Like as if I was hit with four flamethrowers and a few trucks," Jack remarked, "At least I'm not coughing blood."

"Yeah," Bunny whispered. He unpackaged another chocolate piece. "Thought you might want one."

"Mhmm." Jack took the dark brown candy and gracefully bit into it. Sighing, Jack stuffed the rest of it in his mouth.

"This chocolate is amazing!" Jack's voice was muffled by the food still in his mouth.

"Ah made it for tha Yetis and Elves." Bunny grinned. "Of course, North uses it too."

That was when Tooth decided to butt in. "Oh Sweet Tooth, how'd this happen?!"

"Ah well." Jack looked at all four of them sheepishly. "Apparently the Summer spirits were angry like always and thought to blow off steam by beating me up again."

Bunny repeated slowly, "What da ya mean by again? How frequent has this happened ta ya?"

Jack bit his lip. "From time to time."

In nervousness, Jack's wings began to flutter. The other guardians then remembered the second question they wanted to ask.

"Jack me boy," North began, "How come we never saw wings?"

Jack glanced at the appendages as if just remembering those were there. "Oh these?" He lifted one up slightly.

"Yeah mate, ya neva told us ya had em before."

Jack blushed blue. "They just somehow grew in thirty years after I became a spirit. It's typically in my way and since they are pretty pointless when I ride the wind, I just drink this potion thing my friend, Cupid, invented to make his own wings intangible. The potion wore off from this medallion one of the Summer Spirits had on that cancelled spell magic, yata, yata."

Expressions of understanding appeared on each immortal's face once they connected the dots. Everyone was silent until a sudden yawn erupted from North. Everyone stared at him.

"Hmm?" North rubbed his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I am bit sleepy. What do they call it, hay hitting?"

"It's supposed to be hit the hay." Jack laughed.

"Well, I need to sleep. Getting late, no? Is already dark." North was right. Outside, the sun has long since been gone.

"Oh yeah, Sandy and I have to get back to work!" Tooth frantically exclaimed, "See you all later!"

Sandy waved goodbye then turned to Jack and created a golden dolphin.

"I got it little man; you better get going," Jack responded.

Sandy shook his head, making the dolphin float around Jack's head with snowflakes.

"I don't need anymore sleep though!" Jack whined, "I just woke up!"

North disagreed, "As doctor, I say you need more rest, so you heal fast. Good night, Jack."

"Good night," Jack muttered before North left the room.

A ball of dream-sand landed on Jack, prompting him into an immediate sleep.

Sandy formed a question mark to Bunny.

"Ahm stayin' here with Frostbite," Bunny answered.

Sandy shrugged and floated away on a cloud of sand.

Bunny peered at Jack, humming with content. He brought over the chair closer to the bed, facing Jack's backside.

Out of instinct, Bunny stroked one of Jack's wings, eliciting a soft purr from the sleeping teen. Bunny touched them again. Jack scooted closer to him. Close enough for Bunny to notice the grime in between his nearly invisible feathers.

"When was tha last time ya groomed yer wings?" Bunny wondered out loud. His ears drooped when Aster realized that Jack most likely never had anyone comfort him.

Well, he wasn't going to let Jack not feel the warmth of love, especially a lover's love.

Later that night, Jack woke from a disruption on his appendages. He cocked his head and saw Bunny resting his upper body on top of him. Jack grinned, looping his fingers in the furry top of Bunny's paws.

"You're not the only one, Kangaroo," Jack whispered as he fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Hahaha, this was short and cheesy. Eh, then again don't listen to me. I hate everything that I do xD. What do you guys think tho? I'm actually pretty curious.**


	2. Retail AU

**I know, I know, I skipped 2 days. I had a performance on the day I was supposed to post day 2 and I have tests to study for. To make it up, I'll try to post Day 3 &4\. Anyway, Day 2 prompt: **

**Day 2- Retail AU- Aster had no idea what had compelled him to enter the coffee shop in the first place, but now there's this handsome college kid offering to help him out?**

* * *

Aster had no clue whatsoever as to why he was at a coffee shop. He supposed it was because he wanted a cup after returning from a stressful day of work. But still, he could've just brewed himself some before leaving the office.

After waiting for eternity, Aster finally got to order what he wanted. However, when he saw the board, he went completely blank.

All Aster wanted was a plain, milk coffee. Just that. So, where the heck was it on the menu?

He must've been there for a while now. Not that the impatient customers behind him and the slightly annoyed cashier, who plastered a welcoming smile, were any indication. When Aster was done making a fool of himself, someone tapped his shoulder.

A caramel haired college student locked eyes with him for a second. A second where Aster was able to find the beauty in his eyes, a clash of blue and brown swirling in his irises. It made sense as to why the slim youngster wore a blue hoodie and brown slacks. In fact, the faint tuffs of white within the stranger's bangs also went along with his outfit.

"Hey, need any help?" The student asked, "I don't think the others behind you would like to wait anymore."

Aster glanced and saw the crowd behind him glaring back.

He turned to the youngling. "All I really wanted was a milk coffee."

"Hmm, alright." The adolescent faced the woman at the cash register. "One medium, regular, freshly brewed coffee and a medium, vanilla latte please."

Aster swore that the lady was about to collapse in relief. How long was he standing there?

The cashier typed away. "That will be $6.58."

Aster was about to fish out his wallet when the other male gave up a ten.

"Here's your change. Would you like your receipt?"

The student shook his head. "It'll do miss. Thank you."

With that, this completed stranger dragged Aster away from the line.

"Um." The adolescent coughed. "Do you want to drink your coffee here or leave? From the swarm of people, I'd say seats are going to get taken up. I also have a perfect double bench already claimed if you're staying."

Aster blinked. "Sure, thank ya."

Lo and behold, the college student led Aster to a surreal corner of the bustling coffee shop where, indeed, were two, blue cushioned benches across from one another. A laptop with a stack of papers sat beside a blue backpack.

"Oh, I never introduced myself, did I?" The college student scratched the back of his next as he sat down. "My name's Jack."

"E. Aster Bunnymund," Aster replied, placing himself on the other side of Jack.

Jack started typing away on his assignment. "So Bunny, you never been to Starbucks?"

"First, the name's Aster, not Bunny. Second, I'm more of a small shops guy, ya know?" Aster said, looking over at the laptop, "Whatcha workin' on?"

"School project," Jack stated, still staring at the screen, "It's due in a week."

"Hmm, what's it about?" Aster asked.

Jack took a sip of his latte while typing. "We were able to choose a time period to study. I'm doing Burgess, Pennsylvania during the colonial age, like the early 1700s."

"I see, a pretty interesting topic isn't it?" Aster commented as he drank his coffee.

Jack beamed. "Yeah, especially since I was raised there."

"Hold on a tic mate." Bunny spat out his coffee. "Why are ya at Massachusetts?"

"Duh, college!" Jack exclaimed, "I got a scholarship that paid for all my tuition fees and dorm rent. Heck, the government even gives me some money for things like food and whatnot."

"Pretty neat, ya must be pretty smart for that," Aster complimented as he drank more of his beverage.

They both hopped into a conversation that sooner or later branched out into far more than just school life. Aster and Jack started getting so comfortable with each other to the point where both forgot they were strangers. As time passed, it seemed as if they were slowly getting infatuated with one another.

Jack finally glanced at Aster. "Hey Bunny."

The elder closed his eyes. "I told you, my name is Aster, not _Bunny_."

"What can I say?" Jack looked at Bunny with a lopsided smirk. "It's a pretty catchy nickname."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Sure, you dill."

Jack's contagious, tinkling laugh had Aster smiling as well.

"Still, it makes meh sound like the Easter Bunny," Aster complained.

Jack shoved aside the laptop between them and propped his head against his two hands in the cutest of fashions. "Well, if you're the Easter Bunny, then I'm Jack Frost?"

"Ya sure play the part." Aster snorted.

"While you," Jack said, gesturing at Bunnymund's office attire, "Look nothing like a cute, fluffy bunny."

Aster placed his hand under his chin, leaning onto the table. "Then, what do I look like ta ya?"

"A handsome, fine, businessman who may be a grouch on the outside but a big softie on the inside," Jack answered as he scooted closer.

Aster grinned. "While ya are an attractive individual who is both cunning and impatient." Soon, their faces were nearly touching.

"What makes you say that?" Jack whispered.

Aster chuckled breathlessly. "Because ya can't wait for the final moment, yet slick enough that I couldn't realize till now."

"Oh." Jack's face fell as he moved back into a respectful distance. "It was that noticeable?"

"Yeah, but hear me out for a tic." Aster paused Jack's counter claim. "From what I've learned about ya, you are an incredible young adult."

Aster glanced at his silver framed watch that read 4:21 pm. He'd been at the shop for half an hour! "Might we continue our chat outside?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure I guess. Let me pack up, I've gotta go back to my dorm in an hour and half. Curfew is at 6."

"Ya live in a dorm?" Aster questioned.

Jack stared incredulously at his elder as he nodded. "Um, yeah? Remember, I came from Burgess to Massachusetts. It's not like as if I have any relatives around."

"Well, I just thought that ya had a cousin who lived here," Aster reasoned.

After Jack managed to shove his belongings in the bag, the two men headed out for a stroll in the busy streets. They began talking again, Aster explaining what he meant.

"Wait," Jack interjected, "Does this mean you aren't straight?"

"Ha, I'm more bent than a bloody rainbow," Aster responded.

They reached Jack's dorm building. As a goodbye, Jack and Aster exchanged phone numbers to stay in touch with one another. When Jack had to inevitably go, he waved back to Aster before opening the door.

Aster was officially glad he went to that coffee shop.

* * *

 **Yes, this is: cheesy, short and HORRIBLE. I'm swearing to make Day 3 way better. Btw, if you people like this horrendous oneshot series, then just check out Restoring Balance. That is 10 times better than this junk. I don't even check my grammar in this!**


	3. AN 1

**Okay, for those that liked the Jackrabbit week stuff...I officially give up on it now. Like, I never updated in 3 weeks or something so what's the point?**

 **HOWEVER, I will STILL continue the oneshots after I ordeal my life and writing (I constantly am stuck with writer's block I swear). Any requests are accepted but I'm just quitting the Jackrabbit challenge. I can see the ship, but I'm not a maniac shipper...that's me with Rainbow Snowcone. I have no clue how to keep them not OOC, so I quit.**

 **THIS IS STILL GOING TO BE A SET OF ONESHOTS WITH A BOND BETWEEN JACK AND BUNNY.**

 **There'll be Jackrabbit hardcore, fluff Jackrabbit, Jack and Bunny brotherly/family bond, yata yata.**

 **Anyway, if you want to see some of my writing, check out Restoring Balance. I'll try to update both as much as possible. Especially after all the drama of my life passes (which is never but eh I'm in summer for now). My goal over the summer is to update Restoring Balance plus Winter and Spring in Harmony every other week.**


	4. Soulmate AU

**I was SUPPOSED to update every other week but I guess I lied. Oh well, I'm pretty sure you guys are way used to that xD. This was a prompt for Day 3 of Jackrabbit week but eh, a oneshot's a oneshot. Now, this chapter hasn't been edited by my beta (nor this whole fanfic really xD) so sorry for all the mistakes.**

* * *

All the Easter Bunny wanted to do was paint some of his eggs in peace. Not to chase a troublemaking winter spirit through his Warren, the home of eternal spring. Yet, here he was now.

Jack Frost once again zipped right under the Pooka's nose, infuriating Bunny to the highest level.

"Get back here ya drongo and give meh my paintbrush!" Bunny hollered after him.

The frost spirit laughed as he wagged his friend's brush on his fingertips. "Don't think so Kangaroo!"

The moment Jack looked back was the moment hell broke loose. Jack banged into an approaching Sakura tree branch and fell. Unfortunately, under said branch was a deep section of the dye river that cut through the Warren.

 _Splash_. The rainbow themed water swallowed the boy whole. Bunny slowed down his running once reaching the riverbanks, waiting on the safe land for Jack to rise up.

He never did.

 _Is Frostbite okay?_ Bunny thought while he stared into the glistening pond, not even seeing a single splotch of frost or blue cloth from Jack's hoodie. After a full beat, he took a gulp of air and dived right into the cooled liquid.

Bunny nearly gasped when he noticed a struggling Jack Frost. The poor boy's hood was tangled within a group of rocks, trapping him. Jack persistently tugged at the worn fabric, but he wasn't strong enough.

The Pooka rushed to help, immediately pulling at the rocks. The hood tore free. Once untangled, the momentum from his tugs caused Jack to propel into the riverbank's dirt wall.

Bunny clasped Jack's available hand into his paw, and both of them swam to the surface.

Two heads popped up from the watered down dye, both multi-colored.

Bunny and Jack gasped for breath as they dragged themselves out, collapsing on the riverbank.

Jack shifted till he was laying down next to Bunny. The only sound they could hear was one another's panting.

"We really should clean up. Ya look like a rainbow mate," Bunny announced once his breathing settled.

Jack snorted. "That goes the same for you, Kangaroo."

"How many times have I told ya, I ain't a kangaroo, Frostbite!"

Jack merely placed his crossed hands behind his head and hummed. "Well, I'm not made out of frostbite, now am I?"

"I dunno, are ya?" Bunny bodily turned to face Jack.

The winter spirit returned the gesture, so he was face to face with Bunny. "Neh, it's all skin and flesh."

To prove his case, Jack pinched a bit at the back of his wrist. This brought Bunny's attention when he saw a strange marking.

In Bunny's perspective, the mark appeared to be a green egg; however, he wasn't sure since only a faint trace of it was visible.

"What's on yer wrist, Frostbite?" Bunny pointed to the area Jack gestured to a second ago.

Jack glanced at the spot. "Oh this?" The winter spirit tried to wipe off the dyed water, but it was by now frozen on his skin.

"Ya wanna clean up? There's a hot spring near," Bunny said.

Jack's pale lips drew into a sheepish smile. "About that, heat and I don't go along so well."

"Well, there's gotta be some cold spots with little warmth." Bunny shrugged, jumping into a squat.

The Pooka's smirk grew when he saw that Jack grimaced. The bloke didn't want to show that mark!

Jack flopped on his back. "I need a break, don't I? I could have drowned there."

Bunny's ears flopped. He had completely forgotten about that. It would be pretty insecure of him to just drop Jack into a pool of water after he struggled in a river. At the same time, Jack needed to freshen up.

"I'll protect ya if ya fall in," Bunny suggested.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "I don't need your protection, Bun Bun."

"Ya still need ta clean up. Or else you'll be stuck as a bloody rainbow." Bunny pointed out. "Although, I could always groom ya."

Jack promptly jumped up, uprooting a bit of colored grass along with him. "Okay, okay, no need to lick me!" Bunny swore that the boy's face had become bright blue.

"That was quick." Bunny placed a green paw on Jack's shoulder. "But, I'm glad ya decided ta go bathe in the hot spring."

Though, Bunny was actually looking a bit forward to grooming the kid. Oh, the boy's reaction would've been hilarious!

He could see it now: Jack giggling at the rough texture of his tongue as it ran through soft, pale skin. The boy, in return, washing out his fur in the same way.

Why couldn't he do that now?

"Kangaroo, what are you waiting for?"

Oh, that's why.

The Pooka looked at Jack. "I thought ya didn't want ta go in the pools?"

"I don't, but it'd be better than to be groomed." A noticeable shiver shot down Jack's spine.

"Alright, but I know that ya can find tha hot spring." Bunny waved him away. "I'll be on meh way."

"Okay!"

With that, Jack collected his staff and ran to the hot springs, Bunny going back to his shed for some soaps.

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

Jack was chilling out in a cold spot of the springs when he saw Bunny carrying a tower of bathing supplies.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_. Jack thought the second Bunny noticed him.

Once the Pookan was close enough, Jack asked, "Heeeeeey, what up with the stuff, Kangaroo?"

Instead of his usual groan at the nickname, Bunny smirked. _Definitely_ not good.

"Oh nothin', Frostbite. Thought ya needed a thorough scrubbin'." That laughing grin was still on his face. "And it's not like ya can only use water ta clean ya up."

Jack knew that was true. He could already feel the dye settling onto his skin, and it'd be hard to scrape off the frost sticking on him with only his hands. Although, a set of paws would also be nice.

 _Did I just think that?_ The winter spirit shivered at the implication.

"Frostbite, stop starin' at the soaps like it's gonna be tha cause of yer death." Bunny laughed as he hopped into the pool. "Now, lemme see yer hand."

Jack unconsciously stretched his arm out. When Bunny started to gently take off the frost on his skin, Jack snapped out of his trance and immediately withdrew his limb.

"You were seriously going to clean me up?" Jack questioned.

"Um, maybe?"

Jack noticed the shameful slump of Bunny's shoulders and continued, "I, uhhhh, I don't really mind."

 _What the heck, Jack!_

"Really?"

 _Oh, don't even dare say it._ "Mhmm." Jack nodded as he gave Bunny his arm again. "It's cool."

The teen sighed when Bunny rubbed in some lavender soap to loosen up some of the stubborn frost.

 _Ahhhhh, this feels so right._ Jack closed his eyes, allowing the sensation of fur against skin to wash through him.

Soon, Jack realized once he opened his eyes, Bunny was cleaning up his face.

Jack stared into Bunny's emerald eyes, a giggle erupting from his mouth when the Pooka's furry hand brushed against his nose.

"Aaaaaah, so ya are ticklish!" Bunny nipped Jack's nose again, getting more giggles out of him. "Funny how ya like ta nip at other's noses."

Jack blew a raspberry, inevitably getting soap over his tongue. "Augh, ew."

He started gagging on the bitter taste while Bunny was chuckling. The Pooka stopped when a spray of water soaked him.

"Oh it's on, mate!"

With that, Bunny grasped Jack's abdomen with his soapy hands and teased it, earning some more laughs. Jack, on the other hand, started splashing water everywhere as he tried to wriggle out of Bunny's hold. The liquid the two were in began to bubble up as they played their game.

"HAHAHAHA BUNHAHAHANY, ST-ST-STAHAHAP!"

"Not until ya admit defeat!" Bunny declared as he paused.

Jack panted, finally saying, "Never!"

"Fine then!" Bunny went back to tickling Jack, who was hooting even louder as the Pooka felt his armpits.

Bunny froze when the marked wrist flashed in front of him. He grabbed it, immediately worrying Jack.

"Uhmm, Bun Bun?" Jack's voice was small while the other began tracing the egg mark.

Bunny looked into Jack's cerulean eyes. "When did ya get this?"

Jack gulped. _Guess it's time to come clean._ "I—I found out about it after the Blizzard."

Both knew what blizzard Jack was talking about.

Bunny bit his lip as he outstretched his right wrist. Laying there was a blue snowflake, shimmering just like the green egg.

The winter spirit gasped. "When did you—?"

"The Blizzard," Bunny interrupted him, "Right afta ya left and I started ta regret yellin' at ya."

"Do, do you think?"

Bunny nodded his head firmly. "Yep, we're soulmates."

 _Soulmates._ Bunny's voice echoed through Jack's head. _I guessed that a while ago but never actually believed that we'd be… Holy MiM._

Jack abruptly exclaimed, "No wonder Cupid was so excited!"

"Huh?"

 _Whoops._ "Uh well, when I told Cupid I was a guardian, he was so overjoyed that he almost planned a party at the spot. I had to _beg_ him to stop, and he did, on one condition, if I update him about our relationship."

"Ahhh, I see." Bunny smiled. "So, ya wanna tell him some more great news?"

"Wha—?"

Jack didn't get to finish as Bunny laid his lips on top of his. As suddenly as it happened, the Pooka withdrew from the kiss, grinning stupidly while Jack stared at him, wide eyed.

When Jack snapped out of his shock, he smirked. "Of course."

He closed the space between them once again, the two sharing another kiss, this one much more heated than their first.

* * *

 **Yes, I took me a month to write a cheesy romantic fic. Hate me all you want, I deserve it. I guess this is what happens when I listen to a remake of one of Beethoven's songs by the Piano Guys while writing.**


	5. Dragon AU

**Yeah, I was really late with this update. In my defense, I didn't think this would reach over 4k words, so there's that. Well, I got this prompt from _AyameKitsune_ like probably 2 years ago. Yeahhhhhhhh, trust me when I say I'm actually attempting to clean up my act. I'm so sorry this took so long to write, *sigh*. Anyway, I got some Guest Reviews to respond to:**

GayGirl3: Heh, you're completely right about that! I guess I meant every other year xD

Guest: Thanks. tho you did wait for more if you're even on.

* * *

Today, like every other month, was another monthly Guardian meeting. However, unlike every other month, Santa Claus was a tad distressed, enough to be noticed by the winter being known as Jack Frost.

"What's wrong North?"

Santa, North as he liked to be called, looked at the white haired teen and sighed. "Is nothing Jack."

"Oh cut the baloney, North," the 6 ft 1 overgrown rabbit (kangaroo) said as he painted another egg, "It's obvious that yer worried about something. What's going on?"

"Bunny, you must wait till Toothy and Sandy shows."

Jack groaned, twirling his shepherd's staff in his right hand. "The one time I come early to a Guardian Meeting!"

Bunny glared at Jack. "Frostbite, the only reason why you're so early is that I had to drag yer arse here."

Jack had to admit that the Pooka was right. If he wasn't camping out in the Warren for a few days, Jack wouldn't have remembered the meeting day at all.

"Still Kangaroo, that doesn't explain why North's so in the dumps."

Before Bunny had a chance to retort, a shrill voice took away his words, "North's not feeling well?"

Zipping down from the skylight window was none other than Tooth, her green, blue and gold feathers gleaming in the sunlight. Trailing behind was Sandy on his dream cloud along with a group of mini fairies.

The Sandman flashed images made of golden sand above his head, his muteness duly noted. ' _Is everything okay?'_

North shook his head. "No Sandy, Manny tell me bad news."

"Woah, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah mate, now we're all here."

The old man closed his eyes. "Manny say two humanoid dragons in danger."

Jack's eyes widened in worry. "What?" _Please let it not be them._

"What's got yer pants in a knot, Frostbite?" Bunny remarked.

 _If only he knew._

"Nothing." Jack internally winced at how quick his reply was. "I just never knew that dragons existed."

Bunny slowly nodded his head, but Jack had no idea if he was suspicious or not. "Okay then, sure." Fortunately, he didn't press on.

"Where are the two humanoid dragons?" Tooth chipped in, "After the genocide, we need to keep the remaining dragons safe."

Jack's normally cheerful face fell into a slight frown, enough that someone who glanced at him would notice. _Nobody thought so before._ He then sighed, knowing that he shouldn't blame the Guardians for their past mistakes.

"I believe Manny said Burgess," North answered, the group all looking at Jack in worry.

"Do you think Pitch has them?"

 _He'd better not know, but what if he does? What will he do to them?_

"I think Manny say it is Wendigo attack," North stated, unintentionally bringing Jack some relief, "Though, might be worse than Pitch."

 _Eh, as long it's not him!_

The wintry teen must have said his thoughts out loud because the Easter Kangaroo remarked, "What are you so worked up about, Frostbite?"

"I'd just rather have wendigos than the Boogeyman rising and destroying the world again," Jack quickly lied.

He couldn't let anyone know about his true form, _especially_ Bunnymund.

"Jack has point," North said, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "but we must focus on the battle plan."

"Well, Jack knows best about Burgess, right?" Tooth claimed, looking at him, "What do you think we should do?"

"Woah, are we actually going to listen to that Bloody Showpony?"

Jack smirked at the Pooka. "Yep, and I say that we don't exactly know the situation, so we can't plan anything. Although, I happen to battle wendigos all the time, and they have one weakness—silver."

"Bloody silver?!" Bunny held his hands up, flabbergasted. "We don't have any silver!"

The wintry teen's smile slowly grew even more. "That's where you're wrong, Kangaroo." Sure he didn't want them to see his horde, but his family was much more important than that. "I happen to have a collection of silver back in Burgess."

Tooth blinked in surprise. "Wow, you're so prepared! Why do you have silver already?"

The teen blushed, he couldn't really explain his hobby without bringing up questions. "Well, I said earlier that I fought wendigos, right? I need to have some silver to kill them."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Maybe a sword or two, Frostbite, but not a whole stash!"

"Well I do, okay?" Jack irritably responded, slightly regretting mentioning it, "Don't question the hand that's feeding you."

With that, Jack flew off to the reindeer chambers but soon turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

Aster's stomach churned with fear as they flew across the skies in the rickety old sleigh, but his head churned with thoughts. _What is Jack hiding?_

Speaking of the devil himself, Jack nudged the furball. "What up, Kangaroo?"

Aster huffed; he should have scooted away when Jack moved beside him, yet a part of him decided to be with the wintry teen. "Nothin' Frostbite, but I can't say the same for ya."

Jack faltered slightly, causing Bunny to smirk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously hiding something." Bunny casually looked ahead, trying to quell his anxiety by looking at North's red coat. "I won't ask about it if ya don't annoy meh."

Aster was surprised when he saw a frown on the other's typically cheerful face. "Do I actually annoy you?"

"Not really," Bunny reassured, not wanting to see that frown ever again, "More like a little ankle-biter."

Jack gave him a flat smile. "Ahh, okay then."

Aster was about to comment when the sleigh came to a jarring stop, rocking its passengers as it slid across the green grass.

"We are here in Burgess!" North announced once everyone straightened themselves.

"No kidding, mate!" Bunny shouted, quickly hopping out of the death trap.

Though, he didn't realize he hadn't gotten his bearings till he face-planted onto the ground. It didn't help that Frostbite was in front of him, laughing as he stretched out a hand.

He grabbed the hand and jerked Jack down with him, chuckling. The boy merely got up, promptly froze Aster's ears and ran off.

Bunny immediately chased him once he stood up. "Bloody show pony!"

He fell once more as he ran, this time slipping on a thin sheet of ice. Looking afar, he could see Jack gliding across like an Olympic ice skater: ice blue eyes twinkling in excitement, snow white hair rippling in the wind.

He swore he saw sparks of ice glittering around him.

"Thought you were faster than that Kangaroo!"

Shaking his head, Aster pursued the hellion, making sure to dodge the blotches of ice in his path. Just as he thought he'd catch the boy, Jack quickly popped into some sort of alcove beside his lake. Luckily for him, Aster managed to stop in time, strolling into the cavern.

Before he could call out Jack's name, a sudden flash of blue rippled through the room, allowing Aster to see the marvels inside.

Caged by thick, glowing walls of translucent ice were waves of silver, swirls of intricate frost dusting each piece. Said walls gave room to a large inner circle, bookshelves filled to the brim lining the circumference. Past those were icy racks containing all sorts of trinkets, from shining blades to prized ornaments. Set in the center, surrounded by its own arc of ice, was a nest of blankets over a poorly thatched bed frame.

Aster stood at the other end of the hallway that disrupted the two arcs from forming complete circles. He gently placed a paw on one of the two shapeless yet stunning statues, examining its pristine surface.

"What are you waiting for?"

Bunny blinked, startled when he saw Jack looking at him from the bed. _How long had he been there?_ "Where did ya show up from?"

Jack just jumped off the bed, landing gently with the balls of his feet. "I was just enjoying your reaction from above. Do you like my horde?"

"Like?" Bunny gestured around the room. "Snowflake, this is absolutely gorgeous!"

The frosty teen narrowed his eyes as he neared. "Are you alright? I didn't break you, did I?"

"Naw, just in awe," Bunny replied as he took a few steps into the hall, paw running along the ice, "It must've taken you such a long time to build this."

"Yeah, a few years give it or take," Jack added, "Though, digging the tunnel to this pocket of air was what took the most effort."

"What?"

"Yeah, the path you went through wasn't here before. I found the entrance on the other side of the pond, but I decided to make another one," Jack explained to the distraught Bunnymund, "It doesn't help that the pond is literally above us."

Bunny quickly glanced upwards, sight meeting an extremely thick block of ice that protected them from the water above. "What happened?"

"Oh, just natural erosion." The teen moved towards the path Bunny came from. "Now, we should go before the others—"

"Jack! Bunny! Where are you?" North's voice echoed across the room.

"—get worried."

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

After the initial shock factor Jack placed specifically to amaze others, he was glad to see that everyone soon snapped out of their trances. At least, everyone but Bunny.

Sure Jack wanted him to be wooed by his horde, but not this bad. It was weird seeing the Pooka being so entranced by something he did.

Plus, it didn't help that his frosted blush started to grow even larger.

"Jack, what can we take out of collection?"

The teen looked away from Bunny to North. "Eh, I don't really care."

"But Sweet Tooth, how are North and Bunny going to get up there?" Tooth asked.

"Oh shoot, I didn't think about that." He never really expected anyone to come in here, so he hadn't made anything to help groundlings. "Maybe Sandy can carry them on a dream cloud?"

With a nod from Sandy, he created a cloud made of dreamsand beside him, patting it for the two to get on. North immediately stepped onto it, but Jack had to get Bunny's attention for him to get on.

As the four scavenged through his horde, Jack scanned through his collection of weapons. While a majority of them were either made of ice or abandoned by humans, some were crafted by Jack's few friends.

He just had to find them.

Holding the blade of a katana with his palm, he tested its silver content before looking for its sheath. Finding it, he then grabbed a sword belt from a shelf above the weapons and attached the sword to his hips.

"Hey, did you guys find something?" Jack called out.

Tooth landed next to him, holding two curved daggers. "Yep! These remind me of my old weapons, actually!"

"That's nice!" _Please tell me those aren't hers._ "Sandy, North, Bunny, have you found anything?"

Sandy nodded his head, holding up a whip with sewn bits of silver within its leather. He then shook his head when he pointed behind him at North and Bunny.

Jack rolled his eyes, of course, the two combatants would take so long. "Just choose one, you two!"

A beat later, North held a pair of shashkas that looked similar to his own. "Ahh, these are perfect!"

Jack just bobbed his head, full attention on the knightly sword Bunny wielded.

The Pookan swung it around before casually placing the edge on his shoulder. "Not the swords I used as a Pookan knight, but ya can't have them all."

Pookan knight? He had a crush on a knight?

"Wait, what?" Jack stuttered out.

Bunny gave him a lazy smirk as they landed on the ground. "Pookas had a different ranking system, but scientists like myself later fought in combat."

Jack chortled when an image of an army of Pookan scientists, with beards and lab coats, waved around scalpels and scoopulas as they squealed battle cries.

However, Bunnymund scowled. "I saw waves of fearlings infect my own friends, Frostbite."

That quickly sobered him. "Oh…"

The room fell into silence, but soon North broke it, "Well, we should find the wendigos!"

Shoot, he completely forgot! "Right, c'mon guys!"

Jack immediately zipped away, slowing down once he reached the exit. As soon as the other guardians walked out, the winter spirit sealed the opening with a thick slab of ice.

"Alright, where did Manny say they were?" Jack looked at North, who was already slowly approaching the woods. "North?"

"I think I saw something dash into bush," North responded, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, "Who is there?!"

Jack followed the man's line of sight, blinking in surprise when he saw a familiar pair of brown eyes peer back at him.

However, North was still suspicious it was a Wendigo. Raising his sword, the Cossack brought it down in a wide arc, only to be stopped mid swing by an ice blast.

Jack, panting, flew up between North and the bush, except he wasn't looking at his comrade. "Emma, is that you?"

"Jack?" A voice squeaked out, making Jack's eyes water in joy.

"Yep, it's me, Little Lady."

A young woman rolled out, ankle-low, brown dress and silky, chocolate brown hair covered in leaves. Even though she was much older, Jack recognized the figure immediately and helped her up. The two then embraced one another, brother and sister finally reuniting after three hundred years.

"Oh Em, it's been so long," Jack whispered as frozen tears leaked onto his cheeks, "I wish I had remembered you sooner."

Emma shook her head. "It doesn't matter; you're here now."

Letting her go, Jack placed his hands over her shoulders. "Yeah, but you're taller now."

His remark caused the two of them to start laughing as they turned around to face the other Guardians, which caused even more giggles. While Sandy had a graceful smile, Tooth was practically cooing as she stood, mini fairies fainting. Of course, both North and Bunny were just purely confused.

"Tooth, North, Sandy, Kangaroo, this is Emma Overland," Jack introduced, nudging his sister with his elbow, "She's a friend of mine back when I was a human. Emma, meet the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, the Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo."

"Easter Kangaroo?" Emma's voice held a teasing tone, but her glance at him clearly yelled, " _Friend?!"_

Jack gave an eye twitch back, " _I haven't told them yet."_

"Frostbite, ya know I'm a bunny, not a kangaroo," Bunny grumbled irritably, Jack mentally sighing in relief.

Jack playfully raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a Pooka? Plus, I'm not made of Frostbite, am I?"

"You know what I mean," the Pooka shot back.

"Now boys, no bickering," North chided, "Emma, I am sorry for nearly killing you, but we must find a swarm of wendigo."

"Wait a tic, North." Bunny held an open paw before pointing at Emma. "How can this woman see us? How is she even alive?"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted our bantering, I was going to say that my mom and I are shapeshifting dragons," Emma explained, "and we were the ones who are being chased by wendigos. My mom, fortunately, climbed up a tall tree and summoned Manny through a bracelet that he gave us in case of emergencies."

"We must rescue mother then, no?" North proclaimed, "Where is she?"

Emma rolled her brown eyes and walked past them. "Just follow me."

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

As the group traversed through the foliage of the Burgess forest, Bunny couldn't help but be slightly suspicious. Things didn't add up— Jack's agitation about dragons being protected after the genocide, Jack's "secret" stash of silver, Jack's exchange of glances with Emma, Jack's serenity when Emma said she was a dragon.

 _What is Jack hiding?_ Bunny thought once more.

"Guys, I think I found her!" Jack shouted as he went down the tree he was at, "Though, Em wasn't kidding about the mob of wendigos."

Following the Winter Spirit, they all soon stumbled into a clearing with a large tree in the middle. Truth to be told, a large swarm of carnivorous Wendigos filled a large portion of the field, but what worried Bunny the most was the woman in the branches.

Swinging a flaming branch defensively, her brown eyes glowed a shade brighter than her daughter's as she stared down below. A band of bloody, brown cloth was wrapped around her right knee, her dress missing a sleeve. The tattered hem of the dress gave way to pale legs covered in claw marks and cuts, her sleeveless forearm being the only visible part that had little injuries.

 _How late were they?_

"Hey guys, I'm going to fly up there to get her down," Jack announced before launching in the air, "Bunny, make a dust cloud with your egg bombs so that you guys can slash them away."

With that, the teen whipped off to the tree, Bunny quickly unlatching his egg bomb pouch.

"Wanna do the honors?" Bunny asked Emma as he held out the pouch.

The girl grinned as she took out a pink bomb, throwing the weapon in one of the wendigo's faces and blinding it. Soon, she fired them in rapid succession, hitting each monster to obscure their vision. Bunny blinked in surprise at the girl's enthusiasm, but he soon shook his head and grabbed his sword.

 _She's Frostbite's friend alright, or at least he says._

Running into the dust cloud, Aster slashed at those near him, making sure to watch out for any of his companions. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel uneasy when he heard Jack whispering to the woman he was supposed to save.

"...about my other form, Mom."

Aster yelped when a female wendigo tried to pounce on him, quickly slashing it with his sword.

However, the creature dodged and growled, "Just leave us, Pooka."

 _It can talk?_

"Why would I ever do that?" Bunny replied, holding his blade in a protective stance.

"We only want the dragons, nothing else," the wendigo answered, "I do thank you for bringing the third one."

 _Third one?_

"Oh, you didn't know?" she continued when she saw his confusion, "I thought Pookas had a keen smell like us. Surely you'd notice."

"It doesn't matter," Bunny spat out, "You're not getting any of them."

"Very well."

Before the creature could leap on him, it got decapitated by one of North's swords. Bunny winced at the spray of blood, but he was still grateful for the other's intervention.

"Where is Jack?" North asked.

Bunny gestured to the tree's canopy of branches. "Still up there mate."

The man frowned as he looked up. "What delays him? Most wendigoes are killed."

"I dunno."

"Jack, what takes so long?" North yelled through his cupped hands.

The whispering stopped before Jack responded, "Sorry North, I'm trying to figure out how to bring her down. She's heavy."

Bunny snickered when he heard an indignant squeak from the woman. "Hey, at least I'm not all skin and bones, mister!"

"Whose fault is that, huh Mrs. Overland?" Jack shot back.

Before the two could start quarreling, North interrupted them, "Tooth and Sandy can come up if needed."

"Uhh, that isn't necessary, North," Jack quickly said, "I figured out a way!"

Steadily, the two drifted down to a wendigo-free patch of land as they both held Jack's staff. When the two ran up to greet them, Bunny immediately noticed something was off when he saw Jack's hood shrouding his face from view.

The teen normally wore it when he was afraid or upset, so why was he having it on now?

"Why don't cha take off the hood, Frostbite?" Bunny suggested as he stepped closer to take it off.

Jack just backed away from his reach. "Where's Emma and the others?"

"Emma's back up on the hill," Aster stated, "I dunno where Tooth and Sandy are though."

"You just left her alone?!" Jack shrieked in frustration, "Hold on Mo—Mrs. Overland."

With that, the two took off towards the hill, leaving North and Bunny alone to fend for themselves.

"You know what to do," North told Bunny.

Nodding to each other, the duo ran back into the dust storm of wendigos. However, not long after they split up did Bunny hear a ferocious roar coming from the hill. Worried, he looked around to find one of his comrades, only to see three of them running to where they heard the noise. Following suit, Aster was surprised, to say the least, when they reached the mound.

Standing at the pike was none other than a magnificent dragon, its ice blue and snow white scales gleaming in the sunlight. Its maw was wide open as small blasts of ice shot from it, freezing only the wendigo within the clearing and not any other inhabitants. The most shocking part was that Emma and Mrs. Overland were riding the beast, meaning that the dragon came from somewhere else.

When they saw the familiar wooden staff the young woman held onto, all of them knew who the dragon was.

Jack.

As if sensing their arrival, the dragon gave them a semblance of a smirk and gestured to get on his back. Not knowing what else to do, Tooth, Sandy, North, and even Bunny climbed on. Once the Pooka got on, Jack took off.

 **o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o-o(0)o**

Jack sighed as he stretched over on his bed, already in his human form. He knew he had to explain some things, but he really wanted to sleep. After all, he never morphed into his other form, so that was a startling discovery.

"Why are you able to transform and not me!"

The frosty teen rolled his eyes once he heard his sister's while, playfully poking her with her staff. "Oh come on, at least you don't have to explain yourself once the others clean up their weapons and put them back."

"I'm just astonished you didn't tell them before," Jack's mom commented bemusedly before scowling, "Not only that but why hadn't you sought to find us? You know dragons are ageless after a certain development point. How are we to know you were alive?"

"Well, I kinda didn't remember you guys till now," Jack defended himself, "Manny just made me the Guardian of Fun last year, and that was when I found my memories. Yes, Little Lady, I'm a 300-year-old amnesiac."

Emma just chuckled as she went back to bandaging her mother's wounds. "I wasn't going to comment, but I sense your friends are coming."

Truth to be told, the Big Four entered the icy room, Tooth flying ahead to deliver the sparkling weapons to their owner. Said owner took them graciously, setting them up in his weapons rack since he could actually use them against any other mythical being. Once he sat down on the bed, twelve sets of eyes peered at him in silence.

Fortunately, Bunny broke the tension in the atmosphere. "Well mate? Gonna spill the beans or no?"

Okay, maybe he didn't break it yet. "Sure."

With that, he dove into his explanation of how he acquired his memories and found out his family was dragons. He mentioned the fact that he had no clue how he shapeshifted, considering his own parents couldn't. Other than his death, Jack also omitted the fact that he had an interest in a certain lagomorph.

That is, until Emma pointed it out, "Forgetting something, Jackie?"

The teen glowered at his sibling's Cheshire smirk. "We literally rejoiced a few hours ago, and you've already caught on that?"

"You're forgetting she's your sister," Mrs. Overland scoffed, "and I'm your mother. Of course, we'd notice."

"Notice what?" the Kangaroo questioned, glancing at the duo before locking eyes with the pale teen.

Looking off to the side, Jack muttered, "I—I may or may not love you, Bun Bun."

"You hate me?" Bunny was even more puzzled when everyone else groaned. "Huh?"

"I'm in love with you, you overgrown plushie!" Jack admitted, raising his hands in the air, "I don't even know why with how dense you are."

"Oh…" Bunny trailed off when he rubbed the back of his head, "I thought my love was unrequited."

"Wow, that actually worked!" Emma proclaimed, "I mean, what are the odds of a knight in love with a dragon?"

Once they all understood the irony of the situation, the room burst in laughter as the two sweethearts blushed, Jack leaning against Bunny.

 _The odds were high enough._

* * *

 **Yeah, I hated the POV changes. I swear, I just bombed it in the end and made up shit. Idk what else to do. I do have another prompt from AyameKitsune to work on, that's for sure!**


End file.
